talesoftheabyssfandomcom-20200216-history
Chikaku Totsunyū Sakusen
The device to neutralize the core vibration installed on the Tartarus, and the Albiore is loaded onto the ship as well so the group will be able to escape the core before being crushed by the pressure. As they prepare to leave, Major Legretta arrives and the Oracle Knights have taken over the port. The builders help them escape; Iemon and Tamara are killed by Legretta for their actions. At the port, the rest of the builders put the Oracle Knights to sleep to save the Tartarus. Van arrives, with Spinoza who was the one who told them about the plan. Van reveals that he knows humanity will die and that it was his plan all along, as he feels they are nothing but puppets living by the store. He will clear the entire world and recreate it all from "nothingness" using replicas. Jade and Tear argue that its impossible as replicas can't be maintained for long and that there are not enough Seventh Fonons, but Van says destroying Lorelei will fix that problem. Legretta and the rest arrive. The group runs away as Aston, Cathy, and Henken, the remaining builders, throw themselves in front of Van and are killed (except Aston who is knocked side). On the Tartarus, the others mourn the deaths of the builders. Luke is angry that Tear says it isn't the time to cry, but Guy assures him she wants to cry too. After the group enters the core, they set up the device. As the flee to the Albiore, they are confronted by Sych, who used the distraction provided by Van and Legretta to get on board. During the battle, Synch, determined not to die, shatters his mask, revealing that he looks just like Ion. The group is shocked to that both Synch and Ion are replicas. Ion is the seventh replica of the original Fon Master Ion having been created two years ago. The original Ion was sick and dying, so Van and Mohs made replicas. The ones with the closest abilities were kept, while ones like Sync were considered trash and thrown away to be used by Van. Ion tries to convince him that his life has more meaning than that, but Sync, saying his usefulness is now at an end, throws himself from the ship and into the core. Ion cries soundlessly and without realizing he is. Ion says it's the first time he has ever cried or felt sadness. As the group again heads to the Albiore before time runs out, Luke is besieged by a voice again and collapses in pain. Tear tries to heal him, and the voice, calling her a descendent of Yulia, borrows her body. It reveals that it is Lorelei and that that Luke is one of his perfect isofons. He tells him that something is draining his power and that he is trapped, requesting Lukes help. Tear collapses and the voice fades. The group escapes from the core in the Albiore just in time, but Tear remains unconscious and Natalia's healing powers have no effect. They take her Belkend for treatment. The doctor says her body has absorbed seventh fonons contaminated by the miasma, with Jade deducts happens each time Tear interacted with the Passage Rings during the actions to lower the lands. The doctor warns if she continues doing so, she'll die. Category:Episodes